School Days
by akemia
Summary: Kagome goes home after a fight with Inu Yasha, and goes to school the next day. After her friends try to hook her up with Hojo,Inu Yasha shows and says he goes to her school now.but what happens when the rest of the gang shows up?and wait!Sessohmaru too?
1. School Days

A Day at school with Inu Yasha

Disclaimer: i do not own inu yasha..........or, sadly, Lord Sessohmaru ;;

Kagome was at her house getting ready to go to school after a big fight with Inu Yasha. She sighed deeply thinking, "he can be so immature sometimes! I don't even know why i keep going back there to that jerk!".Yes you do, said a small vioce inside her head, you like Inu Yasha and you know you couldn't stand the thought of being with anyone but you...Kagome sighed again, she knew the vioce was right.If Inu Yasha wanted to be with Kikyo, she would be devastaed! Kagome sighed again as she grabbed her bag and left her house for school.

As she got to school, and she saw her three friends walking up to her she wished she had stayed in the past.

Erin: "Kagome, where have you been?"

Kagome: "At home..where else would i be?!" In the past with inu yasha, sango, miroku and shippo..where i'd rather be right now..

Yuki: "You havent been off with that jealous two timing abusive boyfriend of yours have you Kagome?"...no answer.."I thought we told you to dump him!"

Maria: "Yeah Kagome! You're going to get yourself hurt!"

Kagome had had it with people telling her what to do "Why dont you three just butt out of my private life! I'll do what i want and you cant stop me!"

All three of them were taken by surprise by Kagome's sudden outburst, but as surprised as they were when a guy with white hair, long sharp finger nails, amber eyes, wearing a white shirt, jeans and baseball cap showed up behind Kagome.

Kagome saw that her friends were looking at her, but behind her, she sensed him before she saw him. She turned around and expecting all of his demonic parts to be revealed, she was surprised to see that he had clothes that would pass as normal in her time, though he still looked overbearing and meancing.

Kagome: "what are you doing here?"

Inu Yasha, who had not forgotten the arguement the previous day, "I'm going to your school now." He spoke with a sense of pride, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. A few days alone with Inu Yasha away from danger and kikyo was just what she needed.

Kagome: "Great! for how long?"

Inu Yasha "Your mom said something about a month or two."

Akemia: Thats all for this chapter, a post anywhere from weekly, bi-weekly to Daily, it just depends on my schedule. Please Review!


	2. Inu Yasha The School Boy

Chapter Two

No hard feelings

Disclaimer: Mesa no own Inu yasha

* * *

Kagome's friends looked at her with dump-him-or-else looks, Kagome merely returned thier looks with buzz-off looks!

Erin: "But Kagome! what about Hojo?"

Inu yasha: "Whos Hojo?" Inu Yasha growled causing Kagome's friends to jump back in fright, but Kagome merely rolled her eyes. "He's just some guy they keep trying to hook me up with..."

Inu yasha looked confused for a moment then a evil grin appeared on his face along with a growl." Well if he wants to fight for you then i'm ready" He showed his fangs and claws.

Kagome gave him a very evil look, the look she always had right before she said "sit", Inu Yasha knew that look and immeditally went quite and looked down, no longer trying to be intimidating.

In fact he looked kinda sad, he had hoped Kagome would be different in her own time and not try to sit him all the time.

Kagome had to smile when she saw how easily he backed down from her, just because of sit, but she also knew it was probably also because he was a little scared of her world even though she knew he would never admit it.

Yuki thought Inu Yasha was to thugish for Kagome so she pulled Kagome and the others closer, so that only they could hear her,.....boy was she wrong. "Kagome, just dump this loser and go to Hojo-kun, he's much better looking and probably a lot nicer to."Once again Kagome rolled her eyes at her friends remark which although Hojo was nicer, She thought Inu Yasha was gorgeous...but...since she knew he could her, she kept her big mouth shut. "Come off it Yuki! if you like Hojo so much then you date him and leave me be!" Erin looked surprised by that "Kagome, you're not serious are you?...you wouldnt quite being friends with us just because you are with this thug would you?" Kagome looked her in eyes as though she was about to say something and she wanted them to believe ever word she said. "Yes, Erin...I would."

Inu Yasha heard that, and had to but in, he couldnt help it..plus he was confused and didnt understand what they were talking about completely anyway! "Kagome......why would you want to give up all of your friends for me?...would you give your best friend, Sango, and what about Shippo and Miroku..." He thought for moment trying to recall some of her other friends, then got a sly look on his face as he placed his hands behind his head "Can't say i would complain if you gave up Kouga..". Kagome couldn't help but laugh, he seemed so much more at peace, and calm here, she was really glad her mom had enrolled him in her school.

* * *

Akemi: Well thats it for this chapter! sorry about them being so short but i write this one during school, so i only have about 30 minutes to a chapter, and i'm kinda a slow typist..Sorry! look for another chapter in the next day or so! Thanks for reading! and Thanks to all of those that reveiwed!


	3. Inuchan meets Hojokun

Chapter 3

Inu-cha meets Hojo-kun

Disclaimer: NO OWN INU YASHA!

* * *

Inu yasha saw Kagome smile and he smiled as well. Inu Yasha had orginially come to Kagome's time to talk to Kagome away from everyone, especially Kikyo. He wanted to try and decide, and he could spend time with Kikyo whenever he wanted, so he thought he would spend some time alone with Kagome, however he found out that she had school, and explained to her mother that he wanted to spend time with Kagome, so her mother, got him some clothes and supplies and enrolled him in school. Kagome's mom had enrolled him for the rest of the year but he didnt want to tell Kagome that just yet....He wanted to know if she would want him to stay or go home. 

Inu Yasha was snapped out of his using by her friends sudden out burst.

Yuki, Maria, and Erin all yelled at the same time : "Who's Sango??!!! We thought we were your best friends Kagome! How could you behind our backs like that?!"

Kagome had already decided that she wasnt going to let her friends run her life anymore, so she fixed them with an evil glare."Sango doesnt try to tell me what to do and who to date and since thats all you guys ever want to do, YEAH it DOES make HER my best friend!", Kagome knew Inu Yasha didnt mean to start up another yelling battle, he didnt know the way Kagomes friends were, but he was begining to understand very quickly.

A scowl came over his face as he heard the girls talking to Kagome like that, he didnt like it, and in the feudal era no one would dare talk to Kagome like that around him. Inu Yasha growled loudly to get the girls attention, which caused Kagomes friends to all take a few steps back in fear.

Kagome searched his face, to see what was wrong, and knew that he was being over-protective very quickly, so she immedaitly ran over to him to try and calm him down. "Inu Yasha! I'ts ok, they arent going to hurt me!" Inuyasha quite growling and hisexpression softened a bit "But they shouldnt talk to you like that Kagome....You aren't like that..", Kagome smiled, inu yasha could be so sweet when he wasnt having to continually fight people. She began thinking that maybe after the Shikon-no-tama was complete that maybe Inu Yasha could stay with her in her time.....

While Kagome was off in her little dream world, Hojo-kun showed up and made his way to Kagome to ask her out on a date (A.N. big surprise there...onward to the fic!!), Hojo had came over to talk to Kagome after finally seeing her in school again. He walked right up to Kagome **WITHOUT** seeing Inu YashaA.N.-doesnt see how that could ever happen-.He tapped Kagome on the shoulder once to get her attention. "Kagome, glad to see you back in school, if you're feeling alright maybe we can go out to the movies or something Saturday....ok?"

Kagome knew Inu Yasha wasnt entirely sure what a boyfriend was, so she got a sly look in her eyes, as she looked at Inu Yasha's face full of jealous rage and anger and possevieness. "Sorry Hojo-kun but i dont think my _boyfriend _will let me...will you Inu-chan?!"

Inu Yasha looked at her, and saw the sly look on her face, thinking that she was just playing some sort of game, he gave her an odd look while replying, with great annoyence at the human boy "No..I wont.".

Hojo looked look taken back, he knew Kagome was single and he didnt know what he did wrong that would make her want to go running to some thug. He made up his mind in a matter of seconds, He would do whatever it took to get Kagome back. "Oh...ok....see ya Kagome." Hojo turned and walked off.

Inu Yasha however turned to Kagome and whispered "What was all that about?"

Kagome merely smiled, giggled and whispered back "I'll tell you later"

* * *

Akemia: Well thats all for now, check back in a couple of days for the next chapter! Also, please review and tell me what you think of fanfic so far, and feel free to give me some suggesstions! thanks! 


	4. Whats a boyfriend?

Chapter 4

Whats a boyfriend?

Disclamier: Mesa no own Inu Yasha....and me no want him..mesa want Sessohmaru-sama!

* * *

After Inu Yasha got his schedule, Kagome was showing him around while she tried to explain what a boyfriend was.....(hehehe A.N.)

* * *

Kagome: "Well..umm... a noyfriend is ummm....like..a..umm...uh....hmm.....well..its a uh....its kinda like saying....that...i ....umm....belong to...you...in a way.." Kagome's face was cherry red, by the time she fianlly got through explaining it. When Inu Yasha heard the last bit...he turned just as red, realizing that, even if he really wasbt her "boyfriend", he now had to act like it at school, which would mean...he had to show Kagome who he felt. 

Inu Yasha liked this idea the more he thought about. He could really show Kagome how he felt about her but he would also have to make her realize that he wasnt just acting.

Kagome was had expected Inu Yasha to start freaking out, but he seemed rather calm and deep in thought so she deicied to be quiet until he wanted to talk. A few minutes later the lunch bell rang and Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha hand and began dragging him to the lunch room, for some food. Thankfully Kagomes mother had given him some money for lunch and explained to him what do with it, thus saving Kagome from explaining that to him and possoebly causing a scene.

Kagome looked around the lunch room decideing where to sit. She had never had this problem before because her friends always saved her a seat, but since they wanted to go out with Hojo-kun and she was with Inu Yasha, she didnt expect them to be nice to him, or treat him like the person...er...demon....person... he was ....pretending to be...

She was very surprised when she saw them at a table in the far right cornor of the room beckoning her over there, she sighed as he nuged Inu Yasha and told him to follow her. As they made thier way over there, she began whispering instructions at him, "If they ask where you live, or what school you went to..and things that could only take place in this time...just let me answer ok?". Inu Yasha looked at her and noded, a small smile on his face "Ok...but what if they ask about my hair and eyes and stuff?". She thought for a moment" Just tell them that your hair is died and you wear contact lenses." Inu Yasha thought for a moment before replying right before the sat down "Ok...but i dont what those things mean.."

Yuki : "So...what was you name again?" ..there was a very cold look, that Inu Yasha would normally take as a challenage, but he was on his best behavior in order to try and fit in in Kagome's world.

Inu Yasha : "My name is Inu Yasha....what's yours?"

She had an annoyed expression on her face for reason that only she, and maybe Erin and Maria, knew. "My name is Yuki...how long have you known Kagome?"

He thought a moment "A long time...i dont know exactly how long though"..he looked at Kagome "Do you know Kagome-chan?"

Kagome was shocked...he was actually being sweet....."About a year or so...maybe longer.."

Realazation had just dawned on Erin : "Say..Kagome...isn't that when you started get sick all the time?"The other two noded as they caught on too..they all looked daggers at Kagome, demanding the truth.

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha hoping he wouldnt say anything, but he was merely staring at the table, eating his lunch."Umm.....yeah....whats your point Erin?"

Erin : "I dont think that you're really sick...I think that you just skip school all the time to be with him."

Inu Yasha knew he was the "him" in question and that Kagome might get mad if he said something but that didnt stop him "Kagome likes coming to school to much to ever skip it....and she comes whenever she can whether i want her to or not."

Her friends looked at him, his image didnt fit with the way Kagome described him, or the way he acted around Hojo-kun. "Where did you go to school before her Inu Yasha?"

"He was home-schooled." Her friends merely rolled thier eyes and sighed, oh well we'll find out exactly what kind of guy he is..then well help Hojo-kun get rid of him...

Kagome had finished eating and so had Inu Yasha, so she got up, grabbed his hand, and led him outside to, what looked like and old playgorund out front. There were a lot of people out there eating and talking. They made thier way over to a large tree that was a few feet away from a merry go round, it looked boring to Inu Yasha and he didnt know why the people on it bothered with it. They sat down together under it. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and smiled, he smiled back...then he leaned in and kissed her lips.

* * *

Akemia: well thats it for this chapter! thanks for reading and please reveiw!

how do you guys think Kagome is going to re-act or better yet..who do you think is watching from the old merry go round?


	5. The Spys

Chapter 5

The spys

Dsclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha nor do i want to...I would rather own Sessomaru-sama

* * *

The two black haired students eyes bugged out as they saw Inu Yasha kiss Kagome...but the girl nearly screamed in shock when Kagome kissed him back! 

"What the hell came over him?"the boys eyes were fixated on the scene..trying to make what he was seeing was real

"maybe......he's sick or something.." The boys hand moved to her back side and she screamed "Hentai!!" as she slapped him.

* * *

Inu Yasha and Kagome broke off thier first kiss and looked at the girl that had screamed, her voice sounded very familiar. 

"Is that SANGO?"

Inu Yasha noded "and Miroku"...they both stared at them in shock before both of them came to the same conculsion at the same time..They were spying on them!

Kagome was mad but her anger as well as Inu Yasha's disappeared when they realized that Sango was wearing one of Kagome's school uniforms and Miroku was wearing clothing along the same lines as Inu Yasha's...

Sango and Miroku knew they had been caught when thier eyes met with Kagome's and Inu Yasha's, they sighed deeply as the walked over to the two of them.

"What are you two doing here?..or better yet why were you spying on us?"..Inu Yasha didnt sound all to angery...which was very weird to them and they became really scared really fast.

Miroku : "Well.....we started to worry that something had happened to you two because neither one of you came out of the well so we were looking in it.."

Sango : "I was leaning over the edge and HE touched my backside, i turned around to quickly and fell over into the well..."

Miroku : "I tired to grab her arm and pull her up but i fell to and we ended up in this time...we climbed out of the well and saw your mother in the yard....she explained what happened to Inu Yasha and then brought us here..." Sango noded her approval at his version of things.

Kagome's face lit up "So you guys go to school here too?" They both noded smiling at her then Kagome laughed and hugged Sango tightly.

All of her real friends were here....They would never act her other friends here..they wouldnt try and force her to be with Hojo..or tell her to leave Inu yasha....they would stand by her no matter what!

Kagome " So..let me see your scheduales!" Thwy handed them to her "Wow you guys have lot of classes with me and Inu Yasha! thats Awsome!"

Sango "Really? cool! 'im glad were all together here!"

Inu Yasha had just noticed something "Where's Shippo?"

Miroku : "With the other second graders"

Kagome : "Shippo's here too! great! i cant wait to see him!"

* * *

Akemia : bet all you guys thought it was Hojo-kun! haha i tricked you! anyways thanks for reading and please reveiw! 


	6. Shippo's first day

Chapter 6

Shippos' first day

disclaimer: i dont own inu yasha!

* * *

Shippo walked in his classroom the first day of school. He was a bit nervous and worried. He had told Kagome's mom that he could probably hide his demon parts all day until Kagome and the others picked him up after school. 

He was wearing one of souta's old school uniforms, but it was a little big on him. Shippo looked at all of the other kids and he felt a little out of place. He was the only demon here, he wasnt used to that. He was used to thier always being some kind of demon around, whether it was trying to kill him and his friends or not.

At the moment the kids in the class were playing around the room at different little play stations. Shippo saw his teacher across the room sitting behind his desk. Since he had to give him a note he shyly crossed the room to the teachers desk, fully aware of the other kids eyes on him, he looked down and handed the teacher his note and waited patiently.

The teacher looked at him kindly as he took the note from him and began reading it."Well..Shippo is it?"

Shippo noded a bit shyly. "Well Shippo, I'm your teacher Mr.jiroshma. Nice to meet you" he extened his hand to Shippo which Shippo shook eagerly. "Well shippo let me show you to your seat and introduce you to the rest of the class.". Shippo didnt really know what he meant by "Introduce you to the rest of the class" but he didnt like the way it sounded.

Shippo watched his teacher stand up, walk out from behind his desk, take him by the hand and lead him to the front of the room. He panicked. "Class, we have a new student today, This is Shippo please help to make him feel welcome." The kids all started whispering excitedly together as the teacher leaned down to speak with Shippo.

"Shippo, your seat is right over there (he pointed to the area) and today is a free day so everyone is just playing at the different stations so feel free to go and have fun." With that he walked back over to his desk and began writing something down on a piece of paper.

Nervously Shippo walked over to what looked like an arts and crafts table. On the table there was crayons, colored pencils, construction paper, popsicle sticks, clay, glue, glitter, drawing paper, and alot of other materials.

Shippo began drawing pictures of Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango and several of there adventures together.

The other kids were all eyeing him curiously, trying to decide if they should talk to him or not. He seemed weird to them. Most other boys would have ran to play with the cars and trucks or dinosaurs, and there he was, just sitting at the arts and craft table drawing away.

They decied to wait a few days and see how acted before making a move to be his friend, after all, why would they want to be friends with a strange kid with an even wierder imagination....

This required much thought...

* * *

Akemia: Hey guys sorry about not updateing in so long but i have had alot going on with school and such, i'll try to update again ASAP. Thanks for reading and please reveiw! 


	7. The first afternoon

Chapter 7

The first Afternoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha

* * *

The school day went by quickly for Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku, but for Shippo the day was going at a snail's pace. 

No one was talking to him, or even looking at him for that matter. He was an outsider and he knew it. But these kids didn't even know he was a demon! He had the urge to tell them and show them so that they would have a reason to ignore him!

Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango had alot to with that day, but to them it seemed the hardest to work with was a calculator.A Computer was simple enough to figure the basic's but the calcualtor had sooo many buttons that all did different things and some buttons did two or more things! It took Kagome thirty minutes to keep Inu Yasha from throwing against a wall after he had tried to graph something several times and still got an error.

Miroku had already been sent to the principal's office three times for sexual harrassment on several different girls and a teacher.

Sango was adjusting easily enough but she was having problems with her uniform...She didn't like the fact that it was so...revealing, quite unlike her normal clothing. Sango liked gym more then most of the girls in her class because to her all of it was easy enough, it was just the rules of the games she didn't understand sometimes.

Kagome was so happy that all of her friends were her with her in her time, away from evil demons trying to kill them all the time, away from Kohaku, Sango didn't seem as sad here...Kagome guessed it was because she didn't have to think about what her brother as much and worry, they were away from Naraku...but most importantly, in Kagome's mind, Inu Yasha was away from Kikyo. She sighed inwardly, she knew Inu Yasha would never love her the way she loved him, but she could still hope that in time, he might.

As thier last period ended Kagome and the others had agreed to meet outside in the playground of the park, by the merry go round. Inu Yasha and Miroku had the same class and it was close to the playground so naturally they made it there first. Next came Sango, then finally Kagome.

Inu Yasha "what took you so long Kagome?" She gave a bit of an annoyed look." I had to call my mom to see if we needed to go over to the primary and pick up Sota and Shippo or if my Grandfather had already done it.."

Sango" Well Kagome do we need to?"

Kagome"Uh huh, yep, my mom said Shippo had begged her this morning for us to come pick him up before we walked back to the shrine."

Inu Yasha "Feh...Let's go get the little fur ball then.".Kagome fumed at him."Inu Yasha Don't Call Shippo a "Furball" got it?"

Inu Yasha " I will if i want to!"

Kagome "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

At that moment Shippo and Sota were noticed at the play ground, they had been playing for awhile and didn't even notice the others until Kagome started screaming sit. Shippo started running over to Kagome then looked over his shoulder and yelled back at him "Race ya!" Sota started running after him trying to catch up. Shippo won.

After Inu Yasha was able to see straight again everyone made thier way back to the shrine talking, and making plans for the weekend.

As they neared Kagome's house it was decided that they were going to go back into the past over the weekend to try and get more jewel shards.

* * *

Akemia: Hey everyone thanks for reading and please reveiw! Also, sorry i haven't updated in a while but alot has been going on with school and my sis just had a baby so i have been really busy! I'll try and update another chapter or two this weekend! Gomen!


	8. A chapter of thanks

A chapter of Thanks to all my Faithful readers!  
  
Thank you all for reading and submiting ideas! You guys are a big help whether you realize it or not!

* * *

Kagome-05- thanks for all the ideas! i'll more then likely use some of them in the near future!  
  
Sarcasm Girl8 - thanks for reading! Anf the baby is a girl and her name is Alexendria! You are probably one of most faithful readers and reviewers!  
  
sabriLVSanime - Thank you! I'm glad that you think it's good!

gelayel( ) - Thanks! And i'm alreayd writing a book but it's about anime its about Robin Hood

Fangslayer - Thanks you for reading!  
rikuzgoddess- thanks for reading and i'm pretty sure we'll all be seeing Sessohmaru-sama real soon.

inu-yasha-luver-gurl - Thanks for reading and i'll update more ASAP! Also, Hojo-kun will have more competion then he bargains for very soon.Also, sorry if people dislike my upcoming hojo bashing but he really really freaks me out! People like him are scary, no one could possibly be that happy all the time and be sane!Kayoko - i'm glad you think it's cool!Mori'quessir - yeah i know Shippo in school was not something i could pass up!Ashy and Cheryl - Thanks for the reveiw and yes i know his name means tail...I think it kinda suits him, don't you?iluvsyou - I'm really glad it makes you laugh!Hanako110 - Thanks for the review and dont worry about your rambling! I do it alot too! Feel free to ramble in your reviews!

mistressKC - yeah i know it would have been dumb if i had Hojo spy on them again thats why it was the hentai and Sango. Anyway! thanks for reveiwing!

inuyashachibiwriter - Thanks you're so sweet!Kitsune-Tenshi-16 - Thanks and sorry about the cliffies but i love them!FushigiYugiFan80 - Sorry about the cliffies! But i think it's good to keep people in suspense it keeps them intrested!u don't need to know - I can't think of anything painful to do to him! He's the kind of person that if you deliberatly ran him over he'd apolgize for being in the way!animemangafreak - Thanks! You're one of my most frequent reveiwers!Kitsune101- I'm really glad that i could make you laugh!moonchild3 -Glad you like it!yoyo person- Thanks for the reveiw!imkagomeKAGOME- I'm glad you like it!rin136- Thanks for the reveiw and the idea!

* * *

Akemia: Ok! Well i think i got everyone if not i'm sorry and you'll be in the next installment of thanks! Also, i thought i'd let all of my faithful readers know that this story is probably going to be well over 20 chapters! I'm trying to finish it as quickly as i can but with school and stuff it sometimes gets very difficult! Thanks again to all of you!


	9. The mall and return to the fedual era

Chapter 8  
  
The mall and return to the fedual era  
  
Disclaimer: by now you should know that me on own Inu Yasha

* * *

The gang walked slowly up the shrine steps after there first (for some) day of school. There were all making a list mentally of the things they would need at the mall. They all knew that they would need clothes but they weren't sure what kind. Kagome had told them that there was a store they would have to go in to get thier school uniforms from but they would have to be measured for them. Sango and Inu Yasha didn't think they liked the sound of some random guy or girl touching them anywhere, but Miroku liked the idea that a girl would be touching him.  
  
"Really Inu Yasha.....how can you not like the idea of some beautiful women putting her hands all over you?"  
  
"Can it Monk!"  
  
"Inu yasha you and i are both single and in Kagome's time women wear next to nothing and some women is going to willing put her hands all over us in order to find clothes that fit in all the right places so why are you complaning?"  
  
Inu Yasha had just remembered something about the clothing stores and smirked evily. "You know Miroku.....it may not be a girl that is putting her hands on you...." He trailed off casually waiting for Miroku to talk the bait.Which he did and grabbed Inu Yasha by the shoulders.  
  
"You mean....It could be more then one?" His voice of very hopeful and Inu Yasha could smell a hint of arousal in his scent.  
  
"Yes Miroku it could be more then one....." Miroku's eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped, the scent of his arousal at that idea grew and Inu Yasha was finding it hard not to laugh. By this time Kagome and Sango had caught on to what Inu Yasha was doing and were fighting laughter as well.  
  
"This place is heaven....Inu Yasha why have you just not stayed here?" Inu Yasha shrugged.  
  
"It doesnt really appeal to me..."  
  
"How could it not appeal to you?!"  
  
"Because Mirkou....The women here measure the women...and the men...." He smirked so evily as he looked Miroku in the eyes as he finished his sentence. "Measure the men.." Kagome and Sango burst out laughing as Miroku's face flushed and he had a look of utter revlution abd terror on his face.  
  
"Inu Yasha....that was a cruel and unjust thing to do to any man..."  
  
"Maybe.." He walked in front of him the turned around and started walking back wards keeping eye contact with miroku. "But it was funny so i dont give a damn."  
  
Kagome and Sango just rolled thier eyes at the two of them, there was no point trying t omake them behave because that would only make them worse then they were now...and besides..at least Miroku wasnt trying to grope them at this point in time. As they got closer to the house Kagome's mother walked out.  
  
"Hello kids. How was your day at school?"  
  
None of them knew which one of them she was talking to so they all decided to answer in turn. First Kagome, then Sango,then Shippo, then Souta, then Miroku, and lastly Inu Yasha. 

Dinner was a quiet affair with Kagome, Souta, and thier mother explaining everything they would do the following day at the mall to Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

After dinner everyone went to bed, Sango shared a room with Kagome, Shippo with Souta and Inu Yasha and Miroku shared the guest bed room.

The next morning was utter chaos..Everyone and everything was in disary. After about an hour everyone was loaded up in the car and on there way to the mall.

Once they got there everything was uneventful and kinda boring. They ran into Kagomes friends from school but neither group said anything to the other.

They returned home later that day and quickly put thier new clothes and other new stuff away, then headed out to the well house. Once inside the well house Inu Yasha told them he would go through first and make sure the coast was clear. They all nodded thier agreement.

Inu Yasha jumped into the well and a few minutes later reappeared for the others, he hadbt heard, smelled or sensed anyone near by. The group jumped into the well and climbed out. Kagome was the first out and when she turned in the direction of Kaede's village she saw something that made her blood run cold, she gasped, causing Inu Yasha to turn around.

"Kagome what's wro-.."

"Nice to see you ...Inu Yasha..."

"You! What are you doing here?" His hand immedatly went to unsheath tetsugia and he stood prepared to fight his brother. Sessohmaru however moved towards Kagome.

"Where do you go when you step into the well? You scent is there but your bodies are gone?"

Kagome froze unaware of how to answer his question however Shippo to the rescue for he told the Demon Lord everything.

Inu Yasha: "Shippo! you hit weren't punch supposed to tell him pound!"

Sessohmaru : "Kagome was your name correct?" The ice in his voice scared her a little but she couldn't help but notice he was speaking in a gentler tone then he spoke to Inu Yasha.

"Hai..Lord Sessohmaru."

"You will take me and my companions with you the next time you leave." It was an order.

Inu Yashsa : "No we will not!"

Sessohmaru: "I wasnt adressing you hanyou was speaking to Kagome."

Kagome: "Inu Yasha..I dont see a reason why we cant take him with us..."

Inu Yasha: "WHAT?!!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND KAGOME?!!"

and so the argument went on like this for another hour and Kagome finally had to sit Inu Yasha 37 times before they left, taking Sessohmaru, Rin and Jaken with them.

* * *

Akemia: Sorry for the long wait but i finally got a chapter done! YAY! ::bows head:: sorry but i had alot going on and i just now found time to get this typed up and stuff...  
  
Blaze: You mean you've been sitting on your butt playing neopets and reading and talking to your Fiancee non-stop and just now decided to do something useful...  
  
Akemia: hush you! I have been doing important stuff too! ::pouts::  
  
Blaze: Like what exactly?  
  
Akemia: uh...Homework!  
  
Blaze:...you havent had homework since september...  
  
Akemia: ::sweat drop:: why are you bugging me anyway?  
  
Blaze: ::shrugs:: i'm bored  
  
Akemia: well go bug someone else!  
  
Blaze: No.  
  
Akemia: ::Rolls eyes:: anyways..thanks for reading and please reveiw! 

Blaze: you also have alot of spelling and grammatical errors....

Akemia: i said Shut up!


	10. Return to the mall part one

**chapter 9**

Return to the mall part 1

* * *

The gang entered Kagome's home after the leaving the fedual era, and Kagome's Jii-chan was shocked to see Sesshomaru and before anyone could stop he placed a banishing ward on Sessohmaru's chest. Sesshomaru merely raised a eye brow at him.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Sesshomaru then casually removed the ward from his chest.

"Oh no it didn't work! Be gone demon!"

Everyone inthe group held thier breath waiting for Sesshomau's reaction. But when Kagome saw his eyes dart to her for moment, she could swear there was uncertinty in them, she rushed to the rescue, namely her grandfathers.

Kagome - "Grandpa! This is Sesshomaru, he's Inu Yasha's older brother and h-"

Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru - "Half brother!"

Kagome sighed deeply while rolling her eyes, honestly! "Fine! _Half brother! _And Sesshomaru will be staying here and going to school with the rest of us so dont try and use an of your wards on him ok?"

"If you say so Kagome but if either demon steps out of line they will be banished to hell by my wards!"

Everyone rolled thier eyes except Sesshomaru, who as usual, kept his face blank and expressionless. After that little episode with her jii-chan Kagome was hopeing she'd be able to convince her mother to give her some more money to buy Sesshomau and Rin some clothes. However her mother was at the grocery store and none of the others really felt like going with her. She became lost in her own thoughts as she tried to figure out if she should just go alone that she didn't even hear Rin until she started pulling on her sleeve.

"Kagome-neesan! Can Rin go with you and Sesshomau-samato get her clothes? Rin promises Rin will be good..." Kagome couldn't help but smile at her and there was no way she could tell her no.

"Of you can go Rin."

With that settled Sango and Kagome took Rin upstairs to thier room and gound her one of thier nicer shirts that could be used as a dress on her and added a sash to keep close to her body and not reveal anything.

Sesshomaru was in the boys room borrowing a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt from Inu Yasha. Neither brother was happy about that arrangement.

"Just don't spill anything on it!"

"Inu Yasha...."

"What?"

"It's black...If by some miracle i were to spill something on it chances are that it wont show up..."

It was at this point that Rin ran in the room and latched onto Sesshomaru's leg.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Does Rin look pretty in her new clothes?"

"Yes Rin."

Moments later Kagome and Sesshomaru left with Rin in tow for the grocery store. Fortunatly for them Kagome's mother was her way home and saw them as she and Souta turned the corner.

"Kagome , who are your new Friends?" She smiling brightly though she was a bit confused and surprised.

"Mom, this is-" Kagome began but she was interruppted by Rin.

"Rin is Rin, and thats Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin..."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama."

"It is rude to interrupt someone while they are talking..Apologize to your Kagome Nee-san."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama. Nee-san Rin is very sorry for being rude."

Kagome and her mother were both a bit shocked. Kagome mostly because she knew Sesshomaru didn't like humans but here he was teaching a human child manners.

"It's ok Rin."

"Kagome i guess you need more money to go and buy them clothes for school as well?"

"Yeah mom, we were going to go ahead and buy thier clothes today so that you could enroll them in school tomorrow."

"Alright. That sounds like a good idea to me." She reached into her purse, pulled out two credit cards and gave them to Kagome. "Try not to stay out to late."

"Umm..mom why did you give me two?"

"Hm? Oh, because Rin wont have very many toys to play with so i figured you could buy her some dolls and suchthen tomorrow i'll have your Jii-chan get your and Souta's old toys out of the attic."

"Oh okay bye mom!" Kagome started walking towards the mall with Sesshomaru and Rin walking on either side of her.

* * *

Akemia - Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! i didn't mean to take sooooooooooooooo long to update but all the chapters were on my schools computer and they all crashed in a storm a few weeks ago and i'm just now getting a chance to start rewritting them. Gomen!

Blaze - thats what you get squirt forkeeping everything on one computer...

Akemia - dont you have something better to do? like talking to sara?

Blaze - she's in a chatroom and its me job to annoy the hell outta you and try and correct your spelling/grammer errors.

Akemia - -rolls eyes- whatever bye guys! Dont forget to review and tell us what you think! oh yeah and in the last chapter it wasn't supposed to be 37 sits it was supposed to be 3 or 7 sits! i'm about to start going back and correcting all my errors! Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Rin's Question and Kagome's Answer

Chapter 11

Rin's Question and Kagome's Answer

Disclaimer - i wished i owned inu yasha but i dont...

* * *

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin continued thier on thier way to the mall without any further incident. Kagome explained everything to Rin and Sesshomaru as best she could the whole way. When they got to the mall they went into a store that had things for little girls to buy Rin some play clothes and get her uniform for school, along with shoes, socks and other things she would need for her stay in Kagome's time. Of course Sesshomaru had the final say on everything she bought but Kagome had to go into the dressing room to help young Rin put her clothes on correctly. 

After about an hour Rin had all the clothes she would need for awhile so they were walking towards one of the stores that sold clothes for guys when Rin saw some dolls in a toy store window and she begged Kagome and Sesshomaru to take her into the store and Kagome gave in and said they could go inside.

Once inside Rin immediatly found a a doll that she wanted. It was porclien and had raven black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a red and gold kimino.

Rin - "Kagome Rin wants this doll! May Rin have it? Please Kagome? Rin promise's to take good care of it!"

Kagome - "Yes Rin. You can have the doll." Kagome took Rin's hand in hers and smiled brightly at her. "Wanna go find her some clothes?"

Rin - "Yes!" Rin started running towards the doll clothes, pulling Kagome along with her.

When they got there Rin looked around and saw several different little girls all shopping with thier mothers, and Rin decided that she wanted a mother too.

Rin - "Kagome....may Rin ask you something?"

Kagome - "Yes Rin go ahead" Sesshomaru and made his way over to the girls and was standing behind Kagome(who did not see him there) looking at Rin intently.

Rin - "Will you be Rin's mother? Rin promise's to be very good!"

Kagome looked at Rin intently, she didn't know what to say...She thought it was kinda cute though so she smiled down at Rin. "Rin it doesn't work that way....For me to be your mother i would have to marry Sesshomaru-sama..."

Rin - "Well will you marry Sesshomaru-sama and be Rin's mother? Please Kagome-san? Please?!"

Kagome was takne completely back now and had no clue what to say to that.

Sesshomaru - "Well.....Answer the girl miko."

Kagome - "i uh....well i...I'll think about it Rin."

Rin smiled up at Kagome. "ok Kagome-san let Rin know soon though."

Kagome - "Ok Rin."

They left the store after paying for Rin's doll and doll's things and went to the food court to eat because Rin was hungary. Unfortunatly for Kagome her friend's were there too.

"Kagome! Woah...whose this guy?"

Kagome - "This is Sesshomaru. He's Inu Yasha's brother, he's going to be at our school now too."

Sesshomaru - "Half Brother."

Rin - "And Kagome-san is going to marry Sesshomaru-sama and becomes Rin's new mother!"

All of her friends were thunderstruck and as was Kagome. Sesshomaru merely looked bored at the whole thing.

* * *

Blaze - Ashley just threw the disk with this story on it at me so here it is. 


	12. Trouble at the Mall

chapter 12

Trouble at the mall

* * *

"Kagome...She's not serious is she?" 

"Hey! Whose kid is she anyway?"

Sesshomaru - "She belongs to me."

"Aren't you kinda young to have a kid?"

"Yeah! And who is her mother?"

Rin - "Kagome-san is Rin's mother! Rin already told you that!" Kagome laid her head down on the table she seemed ready to run out of there or bang her head on the table really hard several times...a bunch of times....until her friends died...and as usual Sesshomaru looked bored due to his expressionless mask.

Kagome - "Hey Mr. Expressionless! mind helping me out here!"

Sesshomaru - "You seem to be handling this situation very well on your own and do not seem to need my assistance."

Kagome - "Sesshomaru this is not funny help me out here!"

Sesshomaru - "You do not seem to need my assistance so why waste my time?"

Kagome - "Because it would be nice if you did....-sigh- nevermind i forgot i was to you and that you never seem to get that stick out of your ass to help anyone but yourself you jerk."

Sesshomaru - "Big words for someone who depends on my useless younger half-brother for everything." Kagome glared at him as she brought her drink up to her mouth.

Rin - "Yay! Kagome and Sesshomaru-sama are acting like they're married which means Kagome and Sesshomaru-sama are going to get married and be Rin's new parents yay!"

Kagome choked for a minute on her drink and Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at the whole thing but Kagome's friends were freaking out entirley.

"Kagome! She's not serious is she?"

"You're too young to get married!"

"Does this guy even have a job?! How will he support you and the family you make if he doesn't have a good job...wait has he even graduated?!"

Kagome - "uh...um..i dunno..." She stood up. "Sesshomaru we need to go get your uniform...NOW!" Sesshomaru stood up followed by Rin and they started thier short walk to shop...but Sesshomaru could not escape Kagome's ranting for long because as soon as her friends were out of ear shot shegave Sesshomaru a never-ending earfull...

"You could have said something you know!"

"What would have had me say in front of Rin? Would you have me tell them that she had no idea what she's talking about because the woman she has decided will be her mother is only humoring her and has no intention of becoming her mother?"

"I didn't say that i had no intention of it.." Kagome realized what she said all too late when she heard Sesshomaru chuckled softly.

"Then what is your intention Kagome."

"This isn't funny....i don't know...." She began glareing at him all the way to the store and once they got inside it was no better because instead of handing him clothes she threw them at him, which caused Rin to laugh.

Kagome found that she liked the way Sesshomaru looked in slack's but she thought he looked even better in jeans but she also noticed when he was in these clothes he didn't look as girly as he used to and had a sort of femine mascualinity...and she liked it..alot...

Once they got Sesshomaru's clothes they went into a small store and got all of his and Rin's supplies and then to a small book shop to buy thier school books and Rin found a few coloring books she liked and Kagome bought a few for Shippo as well.

After that they left the mall and headed back to Kagome's house however half way there they ran into Hojo.

"Hey Kagome...wanna go to a movie or something with this weekend?"

Kagome - "Well..i uh..umm.."

Rin - "But Kagome is going to be Rin's mommy so she should be with Rin's daddy..right Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru - "Kagome and I have a previous engagement and she can not join you."

Hojo - "Oh...well...ok then..See you at school Kagome.."

Kagome - "Bye Hojo." After he left she stepped in front of Sesshomaru, anger written all over her face.

"What did you do that for?!"

"You yell at me at that mall place for not helping you and then you yell at me now for helping you because it was obivous you did not want to go and on top of that the prospect of not being near upsetted Rin Greatly."

Kagome and nothing to say so she turned away from him and walked home quickly intent on speaking with Sango.

* * *

Blaze - Read and Review. 


	13. Sorry but the story is on hold

This story is now on hold until I get some ideas for it that I can use. It has gotten to be a chore trying to write this among other things so it is now on hold.


End file.
